


spotlight!

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Dysphoria, Short One Shot, Trans White | Rin (No Straight Roads), also hello!! yes i'm back in the fandom, like. very short, literally just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Rin feels... off.(or, Rin is a trans boy, and he doesn't know what to tell his family)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	spotlight!

Rin does not stare at himself in the mirror.

In fact, he barely looks in mirrors nowadays. Evn after cutting his hair short (which helped a lot, he'll admit), he looks far too feminine for his liking.

Instead, Rin is curled up in his bed, overthinking everything like always.

He could just tell the others. He isn't scared that they'll hate him. He isn't scared they'll laugh and tell him he's being silly. His family aren't like that.

He's scared of the change.

He knows it's stupid and irrational, but he's scared that one day he'll wake up and realize he was wrong, he is a girl, and it'll all be awkward and messy.

He knows, deep in his artificial heart, that he's just like all of his brothers. He's not [REDACTED]. He might have been once, a long time ago, but those days are in the past and that is not his name. He knows that Neon J would do anything to see his children happy, and he knows it wouldn't be much effort at all for an engineer as skilled as that to make his body how it should be.

But despite all of that, he's scared. Because there's a nagging voice in the back of his head, saying " _What if you're wrong? What if you really are just a stupid, naive child, and you tell them and they laugh at you for being wrong? What if they yell and punish you?_ "

So Rin stays like he is, for the moment, at least.


End file.
